ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Home On The Range 2: Thailand Getaway
Home On The Range 2: The Wrath of Henry is an upcoming American traditional animated action film directed by Karen Disher. It is currently scheduled to be released on June 21, 2019 Plot Summary The King of England, named Henry VIII of England, wants to conquer the world so that Little Patch of Heaven will take her away. Pearl, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Ollie, Buck, Jeb and friends will have to achieve Little Patch of Heaven before time runs out. Easter Egg Cameos Peter Pan * Henry's Palace resembles a picture of Tick-Tock the Crocodile and Tinker Bell from the Peter Pan film series. Lion King * Maggie mentioned 2 pictures of Simba and Timon and Pumbaa * A silhouette of Scar makes a cameo Who Framed Roger Rabbit? * Henry's paint artwork resembles a picture of Judge Doom, who is now a deceased character from Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988). Frozen * Hanging ornaments of Anna and Elsa can be seen hanging on the ceiling. Cast * Roseanne Barr as Maggie * Judi Dench as Mrs. Calloway * Jennifer Tilly as Grace * Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Buck * Colin Firth as Henry VIII of England, the secondary antagonist of the film. * Catherine Keener as Elizabeth I of England * Tom Kenny as Lucky Jack * Carole Cook as Pearl Gesner * Jeff Bennett as Jeb * Richard Riehle as Sheriff Sam Brown * G. W. Bailey as Rusty * Estelle Harris as Audrey * Charlie Dell as Ollie * Edie McClurg as Molly * Trey Parker as Larry. He was voiced by Marshall Efron in the previous film * Mark Walton as Barry * Donald Trump as Bob * Ray Liotta as Junior the Buffalo * Owen Vaccarro, Jackson Scott and Connor Corum as Piggies * Frank Welker as Richard, a chicken, Audrey's love interest * Antonio Banderas as Alameda Slim. He was voiced by Randy Quaid in the previous film. * Brad Bird as Willie Brothers (speaking). He was voiced by Sam J. Levine in the previous film. * Steve Buscemi as Wesley/Anton Ego (cameo) * Will Arnett as Rico. He was voiced by Charles Dennis in the previous film. * Charlie Day as Jackie Chan * Tye Sheridan as Tony * Jessica Chastain as Brianna, a female bull and Barry's partner * Chris Pratt as Tyre, a male bull and Bob's Partner * Bill Murray as Narrator Additional Voices * John C. Reily as Bobby, a pigeon who befriends Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace, And Lizzy's and Ralph's brother * George Lopez as Lizzy, a pigeon who is the Bobby's and Ralph's Brother * Diego Luna as Ralph, a pigeon who is the Bobby's and Lizzy's brother * Nick Frost as Chris, a cat who helps maggie and his friends to defeat Henry VIII of England * Nate Torrence as Nelson, a buffalo who is Junior's cousin * Will Arnett as Douglas, a turkey * Luke Evans as Eduardo, a yak * Ed Helms as Donald, a pug * Steve Carell as Davin, a rabbit Soundtrack # Ratatouille Intro (Walt Disney Pictures/Walt Disney Studios intro) # Rock and Roll song like the Previous film # Home On The Range - Justin Paul # Falling Love - DNCE # Cobrastyle - Mad Cobra ft Teddybears # Freedom - Pitbull # Dragon Ball Super Theme # Rain Over Me (Alt. Version) - Pitbull ft Marc Anthony # Adventure - DNCE # I Don’t Like It, I Love It - Flo Rida # Jump Up, Super Star - Pauline (from Super Mario Odyssey) # Yeah! - Owl City # Mr. Blue Sky - Electronic Light Orchesta # Nate's Theme - Uncharted 3 # Uptown Funk - Bruno Mars ft Mark Ronson # Runaway Baby - Bruno Mars # Watch Me - Robert Lopez # Let's Go - Kristen Anderson-Lopez # Macarena (Bayside Boys Remix) -Los De Rio # Yeah! (Alt Version) - Owl City # Knock Me - Ben Pasek Trailer Music * Feels Like Home - Randy Newman * All the Small Things - Blink 182 Quotes * (Playing Ratatouille Intro) * (Shows Disney Logo) * (Shows Disney Animation Studios Logo) * (the film begins with the narrator) * Narrator: 10 years ago there was a king of England, Henry VII of Ingaterra, was an evil king, the most dangerous place is the United Kingdom, and there is a second world war and want to kill an animal. * Anton Ego: funny world war, I do not think Henry VII of england can have an animal hunt, and no, do not believe that anyone will be a death Promotions Home on the Range 2 Happy Meal Transcipt Home on the Range 2 Jell-O Transcript Deleted Scenes * Tsunami * Meet Jackie Chan Short Animated Madagascar (Only in DVDs and Blu Rays) Cleo and Cuquin: A Day at the Beach(Only in Cinemas) Rated PG Some material may not be suitable for all ages For a little blood Mild rude humor Some action/ peril Mild violence And brief language Running time 2:45:37 Transcript Home On The Range 2 Transcript Trailer Comming Soon Trivia * This Is the Sequel of Home on the Range (2004) * It is the first time that Karen Disher is the director of this film in Walt Disney, the first one is Rio and Ice Age 3 * Home on the Range 2'' has the 2nd best disney merchandise right under Pixar's Cars and on top of Disney's Frozen. * In 2022, Disney made a ''Home On The Range and Home On The Range 2-themed ride at Disneyland in the USA and Parque Rodo in Uruguay, replacing the Final Sprit (Horse Race Carnival Game) in Uruguay. The ride at Disneyland and Parque Rodo became so popular that it boosted the film's popularity. Opening Logos Gallery